Evil Bride
by Angelius 01
Summary: Algo me decía que muy pronto mi vida se tornaría un infierno, pero...¡No tenía conocimiento que mis palabras se tomarían tan literalmente! Mi vida estaba apenas comenzando y... -¡En esta ocasión no tendrás escapatoria!- Tal vez llegaría mi fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil**** Bride **

_Solo al lado de él, era el único lugar en el que tendría que estar._

_ No pensaba siquiera otro sitio al cual ir, pero la triste realidad es que ella no quería por ninguna circunstancia apartarse de ahí._

_En esa estancia macabra de techos tan altos que no se veían las cadenas que sujetaban los pesados candelabros, con sus muros oscuros como el abismo de la desesperanza,_

_ iluminado por tenues velas de fuego rojo tal herida abierta, observando a la ventana de permanente noche y sentada en la silla izquierda del imponente trono._

_Ese era su sitio._

_En una tierra de agonía, junto con las creaturas más perversas, vivía ella._

_En un castillo de tortura, hecho de lágrimas y sufrimiento, vivía ella._

_En un infierno, tal como Tártaro griego, vivía ella._

_Y con el Dios de los muertos…_

_Así, felizmente, vivía ella_

"_La Doncella"_


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE/ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tiene contenido que puede ser perturbador para el espectador, se recomienda discreción. (Dejando de lado las advertencias tontas).El tema y contenido puede ser perjudicial para personas muy religiosas, me disculpo de antemano si ofendo a alguien. **

**Recuerden que:**

**¡Lo leen bajo su propio riesgo!**

**Esta historia es el comienzo de mi nueva fase de escritora "seria". Dejando de lado la comedia y desarrollando un tema fuerte y un tanto extraño.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya que si así fuera, cambiaria infinita cantidad de sucesos), son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Sin nada más que se me ocurra decir:**

**¡Disfrútenla! (?)**

**

* * *

**

**Devil**** Bride**

_De nuevo esto…_

_-¡NO!_

_Un grito_

_¿Quién está gritando?_

…_._

_Se me desgarra la garganta_

_Puede que… ¿Fui yo la que grite?_

…_._

_¿Por qué lo hice?_

…_._

_Tengo frio, la piel alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos se desgasta con la fricción del metal, y lo único que logro ver es…_

_Nada_

_Absolutamente nada, no hay nada, solo oscuridad._

_¿Qué ahogo en este lugar?_

…_._

_¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

…_._

_¡¿Por qué tengo miedo?_

_¡¿A que le temo?_

_Me deshago en lágrimas de impotencia_

_No entiendo que está sucediendo_

_Sangre_

_._

_¿Sangre?_

_._

_¿¡SANGRE!_

…_._

_El cálido líquido vital sale de mi espalda y recorre suavemente mi piel, como una gentil lluvia, me rodea por completo, empapándome con su tono rojizo._

_El escozor de una herida abierta me hace soltar un gemido de dolor, no es una…_

_Son dos _

_Dos aberturas profundas, desde debajo de mis hombros hasta un poco más de la mitad de mi espalda, perfectas líneas que al final se juntan en una definida "V"._

_Sufro en silencio_

_Mi muerte se aproxima_

_Y mi dolor es tan agudo, que lo único que de verdad deseo es descansar._

_-¡Déjame morir de una vez!- suplico con el rostro bañado en saladas gotas._

_._

_Nadie contesta_

_._

_-¡Te doy mi sangre! Nunca la he querido…-susurré más para mí, que para cualquiera que me escuchase- Yo no pedí esto, quédatela ahora no me importa nada._

_¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?_

_¿Por qué le tengo aversión a mí sangre?_

_._

_._

_._

_Se lo__s ruego_

_¡QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA!_

_._

_._

_._

_-Sentir una fuerte repugnancia y andar regalando tu elixir vital,- Dijo una voz tétrica, pero…- se relaciona como uno de los síndromes más comunes del asco a tu propia sangre._

_¿Por qué siento esta calidez en mí pecho?_

_¿Quién es esta persona?_

_Y_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Por qué me siento a salvo?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Aahhhhhhhhh!

De nuevo he soñado lo mismo.

Me siento lentamente en la cama para intentar calmar el ritmo desenfrenado de mi corazón. Me toco el rostro y retiro la capa de sudor perlado de mi frente.

Una pesadilla, otra vez…

Pero…

Fue tan real, el miedo fue tan real, el dolor, lagrimas, sangre…

Con cuidado me incorporo y camino hasta la ventana, clavo la vista en lo único que mis ojos captan:

El bosque

La enorme extensión de inmensos pinos es lo único que hay en las cercanías de mi casa, la niebla le da a la atmosfera un aspecto sombrío, pero increíblemente tranquilizante. Dirijo mi brazo derecho a mi hombro izquierdo, es absurdo, retiro rápidamente mi mano y la dejo posarse cerca de mi corazón, probando que mis latidos se están normalizando. Yo no tengo ninguna herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz, me siento tan tonta de creer en algo que no es más que un producto de mi amplia imaginación. Suspiro. Ya no podré volver a conciliar el sueño, como siempre que tengo la misma pesadilla.

Aunque en mi interior una tenue voz me recuerda y recalca que es un sueño preciado.

Aprieto delicadamente el dije de extraña forma que se encuentra permanentemente en mi cuello, no recuerdo habérmelo quitado en todo lo que llevo de vida ni siquiera en los peores momentos, y como he dicho anteriormente es levemente raro para muchas personas.

A simple vista es una cruz, pero esta levemente invertida, en realidad, para el que la viera eso era:

Una cruz invertida

Una cruz que popularmente se ha ganado la fama de malvada y que es usada para vulgarizar a la iglesia, pero que para mí era un escudo de protección que ha estado conmigo desde el día de mi nacimiento. A mis ojos era terriblemente hermosa.

Una cruz con intrincados detalles que servía como fondo al verdadero diseño, un claddagh*.

Claddagh, símbolo antiguo y sagrado que significa un lazo de amor, pero con la leve modificación, el simple corazón fue cambiado por uno celta*. Todo junto era un completo regalo de enamorados.

Era en si un presente para proteger a la persona amada…

Pero algo en él no estaba bien

Había un pequeño, casi invisible detalle, en la parte posterior.

Una inscripción en letras romanas, y siendo sincera admitía que no tenía ni la remota idea de que podría ser. Viéndolo detalladamente un nombre. Debajo de este una marca.

Cerré los ojos un instante, sintiendo mi ritmo tranquilo y como el alba comenzaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de aparecer entre las montañas, respire pausadamente disfrutando de esa pacifica escena.

Algo me decía que muy pronto mi vida se tornaría un infierno.

…

No tenía conocimiento que mis palabras se tomarían tan literalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonrió diabólicamente, sin parar de observar su figura a la distancia.

Sus ónix orbes tormentosos, el vacío en ellos era inquietante y paralizaría a cualquiera que los viera.

Tan negros…

-En esta ocasión no tendrás escapatoria.-rugió su promesa, con voz de bestia.

Y al mismo tiempo tan rojos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, que milagrosamente, broto de mi imaginación durante la lección de Matemáticas. **

**Claddagh: signo celta, se ve como un par de manos sujetando un corazón por ambos extremos, su significado es el amor verdadero y es usado popularmente hoy en día adornando anillos de compromiso y matrimonio, aunque puede ser usado también en relaciones de pareja joven, novios.**

**Corazón celta: un símbolo de protección para la persona amada, se pintaba, tallaba en madera y metal para adornar el hogar. Su propósito era el de ser un escudo contra el mal, por eso las parejas se los regalaban mutuamente, cuidar el uno del otro.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones?**

***Se aceptan críticas constructivas :)**

***No es necesario tener un usuario para comentar **

**¡Espero me digan que opinan sobre esta nueva propuesta!**

**xoxo**

**Angelius Uchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE/ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tiene contenido que puede ser perturbador para el espectador, se recomienda discreción. (Dejando de lado las advertencias tontas).El tema y contenido puede ser perjudicial para personas muy religiosas, me disculpo de antemano si ofendo a alguien. **

**Recuerden que:**

**¡Lo leen bajo su propio riesgo!**

**Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado sus Reviews! También a los que me agregaron en autora/historia favorita =^o^= Esto me hace querer actualizar rápido (Aunque para mi desgracia mi inspiración es tan regular como las sequias en el Polo Sur) ya que aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia, aunque espero me perdonen por tanta espera…**

**Pero tengo una (casi) buena excusa:**

**Se me fue diagnosticado CBE (Completo Bloqueo de Escritora) **

**¡Las aclaraciones sobre las palabras usadas en este cap. están al final del fic!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (aún… bwahaha algún día serán todos míos *-*), son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**°Devil Bride°**

**Brillantes:**

**Esconde tus ojos**

**No les veas fijamente, ciegan con hermosura celestial**

**Esconde tus oídos**

**No les escuches atentamente, cantan con voz divina**

**Esconde tu boca**

**No les respondas obedientemente, preguntan con anhelo**

**Esconde tu alma**

**O ellos te llevaran al Cielo**

Soltó de sopetón el aire que mantenía cautivo en sus pulmones, provocando que el helado vidrio del ventanal se empañara con su calor.

Por fin _Ellos_ se había marchado de nuevo.

.

.

_Ellos_ eran esas personas brillantes, de aros blancos en el cuello.

_Ellos_ eran esos seres que la mantenían permanentemente encerrada en aquella mansión.

_Ellos_ eran esas creaturas que no le permitían el contacto con otra persona, que la aislaban.

_Ellos_ eran esas cosas que se ocuparon de ella desde que nació.

.

.

Ellos **no** eran sus padres. Estaba tan segura de esto como de que sus progenitores no estaban ya en este mundo. Y podía jurar que todos los acontecimientos que giraban a su alrededor estaban planeados. Nada era una casualidad, alguien jugaba con su destino y controlaba su entorno. Dejó de pensar en esto y se dedicó a regresar a su habitación. Ahora que las cosas brillantes habían dejado la casa podría dormir casi tranquila.

.

.

Brillantes, limpias, cálidas, perfectas…

Sí, así eran esas creaturas. Perfectas. Ellos no eran humanos

Y esa era la única cualidad que necesitaba para saberlo.

Los humanos son imperfectos, por esa razón son humanos. Hijos de Lilith, _lilims_.

.

.

Pero las creaturas brillantes no eran eso, no eran humanos. Era imposible que lo fueran. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes, completamente libres de pecado, no tenían impurezas tanto en su piel fresca como el su alma, sonrisas puras e inocentes. Ellos eran unos seres divinos actuando de adultos responsables, otra razón para sospechar:

¿Adultos lilims sin pecado?

Jamás, imposible, descabellado….

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, no debía de pensar en esas cosas mientras no estuviera en su compañía, debía olvidarlos por el momento y disfrutar de este indefinido periodo de tiempo sin su presencia. Con este pensamiento cambio su rumbo a la biblioteca del segundo piso, era hora de su clase de historia.

Debía cumplir su horario.

Su vida era la misma desde que llego a esa mansión. Creció junto con una niñera que poseía un aro en su cuello de color gris oscuro, le quedaba poco tiempo. Ella era muy dulce y mostraba gran eficiencia en su trabajo de cuidar a la pequeña, pero al cumplir esta los 6 años, falleció. Desde entonces la Señorita Sakura, como la llamaban las sirvientas y empleados, se mantuvo ocupada con tutores privados.

Solo una vez habla dejado esa casa por cuenta propia.

.

.

.

_Ese día se desató una de las peores tormentas heladas en años, más eso no importaba, la pequeña de 4 años igualmente deseaba salir a jugar con los copos de nieve. Fijó su vista en la puerta del patio trasero, ¡Estaba tan cerca de salir! Volteó a ver a ambos lados revisando que nadie estuviera en ese sector del ala oeste, corrió…_

_Corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieron, empujó la puerta con sus manitas y tembló en el momento que su cuerpo chocó contra la helada capa de agua sólida, pero se sentía en plena libertad. Se levantó con cuidado, notando como con cada paso sus pies se hundían, se estaba comenzando a entumecer pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Observó maravillada las pocas flores que soportaban el pesado clima, estas poseían pequeñas gotas congeladas que mostraban lindos colores al recibir escasa iluminación solar, dejando de lado todo a su alrededor clavó sus enormes ojos jade en el bosque. Era tan oscuro y misterioso, constantemente llamaba su atención cuando lo contemplaba desde su ventana, a paso decidido se encaminó hacia la multitud de nevados pinos, zigzagueó entro los troncos mientras divisaba un claro a lo lejos. _

"_Una persona…" No, era una figura, una sombra. Un niño hermoso, piel nívea, facciones delicadas, ojos y cabellos como el abismo… Detalles que no se podían ignorar con facilidad pero tenía algo que no estaba bien. _

_¡Esto no podía ser cierto! _

_¡Negro! El aro de su cuello era negro._

_No blanco, como el de la creaturas brillantes._

_No gris claro, como el de los niños pequeños._

_No gris oscuro, como el de los adultos._

_Era negro, como el…_

_¡Como el de las personas muertas!_

_Pero ese niño frente a ella no lo estaba, él se encontraba de pie en medio del claro y mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos. Embelesada, era como se encontraba. Con precaución se quedó en su lugar apreciándolo como si fuera una pintura, y hubiera seguido de la misma forma pero él ya había notado su intromisión. El azabache fue acortando distancia hasta posarse frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos cambio de posición, solo se miraban mutuamente. Aparentaban un par de conocidos que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, se estaban reconociendo. Al parecer el niño quedo satisfecho y lentamente extendió su mano, la reacción fue inmediata, la pelirosa no lo hizo esperar y entrelazo sus dedos. Se sentía tan natural y cálido… _

_-Caminemos –Fue la seca orden por parte del niño, la pelirosa asintió y le siguió fielmente._

_Su trote era lento y disfrutaban del paseo, no había prisas ni apuros por terminarlo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro respirando sus fragancias juntas. Sorpresivamente el niño detuvo su andar, ella temió haber hecho algo que le hiciera molestar y se quedó a su lado, intentando predecir su próxima reacción._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó una vez que volvieron a posarse de frente, curiosa enfrento los ojos negros y le sostuvo la mirada._

_-Sakura –Le dijo sin dudar, aunque un poco incomoda, ya que nunca había tenido que presentarse ante nadie. -¿Y el tuyo? _

_-Eso no debe de ser de importancia –Le respondió sin más. – Ahora que te conozco, creo que no hay nada más que decir. Me gusta lo sé sobre ti, y eso es suficiente para saciar mi curiosidad, al menos por el momento._

_-¿Tú ya me conocías? – Frunció levemente sus cejas delgadas, ella no recordaba haber visto su rostro entre los visitantes que recibía la mansión de vez en cuando. Era muy difícil pensar que su memoria se olvidaría de esas facciones tan bellas, aún más que las de las cosas brillantes, cabe agregar._

_-Se podría decir que sí… -Dijo como un bajo susurro. –Aunque como también volví a nacer, muchas de mis experiencias y recuerdos han ido desapareciendo, lo cual es frustrante. –Lo vio hacer un ligero puchero y arrugar con furia el entrecejo, como si tratase de hallar algo en su cabeza, para después suspirar audiblemente al fallan en su búsqueda._

_-¿Volver a nacer? –No entendía lo que se refería el azabache con sus palabras._

_-Sí, tú y yo, hemos vivido más de una vida. –Fue suave al tratar de explicarse. –Nuestras almas son viejas y cada cierto tiempo volvemos a nacer, el cuerpo que usamos es como un jarrón, lo utilizamos para que nuestra alma viva en su interior. Por lo cual te conozco desde mucho, o eso es lo que han dicho los que cuidan de mí._

_Al terminar de hablar llegaron a un espacio debajo de un árbol en cual, para estupefacción de la niña, no tenía ni el mínimo rastro de nieve. Estaba cubierto en su totalidad por hierba de verde frondosidad y flores diminutas de tono carmesí. Para cuando se libró de su estupor notó que se encontraba sentada al lado del niño, este miraba con intensidad su rostro, para después comenzar a acortar distancia hasta que sus narices casi podían rozarse. _

_Para ese entonces su corazón ya latía desembocado, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho hasta la garganta, las mejillas cubiertas por un rojo igualando a las flores, cada segundo le costaba más entender lo que sucedía pero fue hasta que los labios delgados del ojinegro comenzaron a acariciar los suyos que su mente quedo en blanco mientras su cuerpo recibía un mar de sensaciones. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponderle…_

_-Ya eres mía. –Creyó oír una vez que se separaron, pero estaba tan aturdida por lo anterior ocurrido que fácilmente pudo haberse confundido. _

_Justo cuando su cabeza estaba por mostrar señales de vida el niño de nombre desconocido se levantó, junto con ella en el proceso, para luego plantar una rodilla entre la hierba y tomar su mano. Podría ser una mala pasada de parte de sus clases de etiqueta pero si lograba recordarlo bien esa posición era la que usaba para…_

_-Sa-ku-ra –pronuncio su nombre de forma pausada dándole un "no sé qué" completamente embelesador. –En esta ocasión estoy decidido, no voy a dejar que te aparten de mi lado, no me importa quién sea, eres de mi propiedad desde que naciste en tu primera vida, también tus antiguas reencarnaciones, y me voy a asegurar que siga si por el resto de mi existencia. –Para miedo suyo, las palabras del pequeño no la habían asustado ni molestado en absoluto, le eran como un alago. -¿Tú quieres permanecer conmigo hasta el último de tus días?_

_Sentía a sus neuronas procesar la información difícilmente, todo era demasiado para ella, era mucho para un pelirosa de 4 años. Pero nunca pensó sentirse más segura en lo que llevaba de ocupar un lugar en la Tierra._

_-Si ya tienes seguro que soy tuya, no tienes que preguntarme. –Las palabras salieron por reflejo, cosa que fue más preocupante, ya que su conciencia le gritaba que estaba mal, que las cosas brillantes se enojarían con ella, que se retractara…_

_Pero algo por lo que era conocida entre todo el personal de la casa, era por nunca seguir las reglas._

_Sintió como la entidad que jugaba con su vida, como si fuera una marioneta, fue aflojando sus dolorosas amarras, las cuerdas que manejaban su vida comenzaban a romperse, la entidad estaba enfurecida. _

_-Perfecto. –Dejó salir con una sonrisa encantadora, por la que la niña casi hiperventila. –Entonces sin nada más que agregar..._

_Y sus latidos comenzaron a dejarla sorda, no escuchaba nada, solo la voz seria del azabache…_

_-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Ta-Da!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero haber saciado las expectativas de todos los que me dejan reviews n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Para esta historia/capitulo utilicé algunos detalles, características y vocabulario de otras series de anime/manga, si tiene algún problema con ello háganmelo saber para intentar usarlo menos en el desarrollo de la historia, aunque debo aclarar que no dejare de usar este tipo de vocabulario, ya que en mi opinión le dan la esencia necesaria para transmitir la forma de pensar y actuar del personaje. Las series y características de cada una son:**

**Zombie Loan: Capacidad de ver en el cuello de las personas un aro que nuestra que tan cerca están de la hora de su muerte, de gris claro hasta el necro que marca la muerte de persona. Cree los aros blancos de mi imaginación para dar el toque de un ser que no muere y lo negros de un ser que está muerto en vida.**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La palabra "lilims" utilizada por los "ángeles" para referirse a los humanos, los cuales se dice, son hijos de Lilith. Adam era el encargado de crear a los humanos con el don de la vida, pero Lilith nos dio el conocimiento por lo cual nos destruimos unos a otros y a todo a nuestro alrededor.**

**Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge: El término "Creaturas Brillantes" usado por la protagonista para describir a personas muy bellas, tan hermosas que le causan una hemorragia a la pobre, no puede soportar el no usarlo, así que le di un significado algo más bien celestial**

**Bueno en fin muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigan mi fic ^o^**

***No se necesita cuenta para dejar un review!**

**Angelius**

**XoXo**


End file.
